


In Time, Everything Fades

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Disability, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magic, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic fades, and so does Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time, Everything Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the The Five Senses challenge (week 7) for the 2014 Summer Pornathon. Arthur and Merlin again, and of course the two A/M fics I wrote for the pornathon were depressing.

Magic fades.

It's slow at first and no one notices. Merlin's so used to using modern technology that he doesn't even notice the distillation of his power. 

It's not until he starts to fade that he pays attention. Everyone pays attention, then. And it's too late. 

His sight and his hearing start to go at the same time, but his hearing disintegrates faster. It's both boon and curse: he can still see Arthur, even if he can barely hear the worry-laden mockery in Arthur's voice. 

Merlin takes to laying against Arthur, head on his chest. It lets him feel Arthur's heartbeat and bask in his warmth, which makes the magic fading okay. Merlin's dying, but Arthur is still strong and beautiful. His hair seems even more golden, glowing like the sun when Merlin stares at him, and his eyes rival Merlin's memory of the sky.

Arthur traces the words he can't say on Merlin's skin with his lips. His hands glide over Merlin's slim chest, bringing with them all the love and devotion Arthur can't express. His fingers whisper praise as he opens Merlin up, and his cock, when it finally slides home, sings promises never to be forgotten. 

They both cry, although Arthur tries to hide it by burying his face in Merlin's hair, distracting Merlin by mouthing at his ears. It's effective, but Merlin knows the truth. Arthur knows Merlin knows.

-

His eyes go eventually, and Arthur has a hard time letting Merlin out of his sight to use the loo, let alone go outside. It causes fewer problems than Merlin expects, because his motor skills start deteriorating next.

"It's going to disappear," Merlin says. He can talk if he tries, but their best means of communication is touch, words written on the skin. "All of it." He's not sure if he's referring to himself or to magic, but at this point, there's not much of a difference.

"Not yet," Arthur says, in response. He holds Merlin a little tighter, as though Arthur can force the life back into Merlin - into magic.

That conversation triggers something in Arthur. He brings home holly and ivy and lights candles that Merlin can smell from where he relaxes on the sofa. Merlin suspects he'd see much more - crystals, flowers, figures, anything that claims to be magic. It's almost like he's a one-man army, bent on forcing magic back to life. It makes Merlin smile, remembering the times when Arthur had fought so hard against magic.

-

Arthur's incredibly gentle with Merlin, hesitant to even kiss him. Merlin's the insistent one, pressing Arthur down to the bed and straddling him. He knows his body, and Arthur's, well enough that he doesn't hesitate, sinking down so Arthur fills him up. It's the only time he feels alive. The magic between them is still there.

-

It doesn't take long after that, before magic completely leaves. Merlin can feel it, when the last traces of his magic slip away from him. It leaves a pleasant memory of warmth, light, and love, beautiful and aching at the same time like the memories of a first, old love.

Merlin cries. His tears are silent, but beside him, Arthur stirs, going from asleep to awake in a moment. He doesn't vocalize anything, doesn't try to ask a question, just gathers Merlin in his arms. Every sweep of his hands, every fervent kiss he presses to Merlin's face says, "I love you," in all the ways Merlin can't hear. 

He can feel every teardrop spilling from Arthur's eyes. They're rain, cleansing and refreshing, and he draws his last breath surrounded by the man he lived for.

-

Freya greets him on the other side. It takes Merlin a moment to focus, so unused to using his eyes. But they work, as does his hearing, and he finds he can walk across the verdant grass to Freya's side. Nimueh and Morgause and Morgana linger nearby, and the Disir, who bow as he walks past.

"Welcome home," Freya says, as she wraps slim arms around Merlin in a hug. It is warm and welcoming, as is the air, alive with magic and thick with happiness. But he still feels hollow, half his soul left behind. "Never fear, Merlin. Your king will soon join us."


End file.
